


Double-Dare

by SomewhatSlightlyDazed



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multi, Negan (Walking Dead) is his own warning, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, comic negan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatSlightlyDazed/pseuds/SomewhatSlightlyDazed
Summary: This is a little something I wrote for Ash’s 2k Writing Challenge. It’s a one-shot in which a boredom-induced game of Truth or Dare leads to sexy consequences for Negan and two of his wives...Namely, a smutty, dirty threesome! Enjoy!





	

The air of Negan’s drawing room was heavy with tense electricity as Sherry and Amber faced off across the table. An unanswered question from Sherry’s lips hung between the two lingerie-clad wives for a moment; the onlookers waited anxiously for Amber’s response.

The penthouse’s large windows displayed thick, grey storm clouds as far as the eye could see. A flash of lightning illuminated the scene, followed a short time later by a clap of thunder. It had been raining torrentially for most of the day, and the inhabitants of the Sanctuary were pent up inside the building, unable to brave the stormy conditions outside.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the silence was broken by Amber as she replied to her opponent’s question with a gleeful, “Go fish!” her eyes lit up as Sherry groaned.

“Goddamnit! I thought I had you there. Fine,” she picked up a card from the top of the pile and grumbled, “Nothin’. Your go.”

“Ugghhhh! So fucking boring!” cried a pixyish redhead who was sprawled across one of the plush velvet loveseats adjacent to the card game with her legs hanging over its back, “I can’t take it anymore! If I watch you guys play Go Fish any longer I’m going to go crazy. Negan! I’m bored!”

The tall, broad-shouldered man, who had taken each of these women as his post-apocalyptic bride, lowered the book he had been reading in his leather armchair beside the fireplace, “Hi bored, I’m Negan.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” said the redhead, Sarah, with a reproachful expression, “Did you just make a dad joke at me?”

Negan placed a bookmark between the pages of the book before setting it aside, “Maybe. What’s it to you?”

“I’m serious,” whined Sarah, “I’m going to freak out. Isn’t there anything to do around here? It’s so boring.”

“You know, she’s not wrong, ladies,” he said, turning now to Amber and Sherry, “You could make this a more interesting game. Maybe play a round of Strip Go Fish?”

Sherry’s face wrinkled with disgust, “Not happening. How would that even-" she thought better of her question and stopped herself, “You know what? I don’t even want to know.”

“How about Spin the Bottle? That’s something everyone can enjoy,” he wiggled his eyebrows at the group suggestively. This was met with groans and a few boo’s from the assembly of wives, “Ok, fine. Fucking Truth of Dare then!”

Sarah pulled herself into a sitting position, “Oh yeah! I love that game!” she cried with excitement.

As Negan’s newest and youngest wife, Sarah was still learning how to cope with life inside the Penthouse, not to mention with all of the other wives’ various personalities and quirks. She hadn’t yet gotten to know the other women very well in the short time she had been living there, and hoped that a friendly game of Truth or Dare might be the thing to bring them together.

Sherry snorted, “Of course, you would love that game, Sarah. It’s a kid’s game for slumber parties.”

“Ok, girls. Let’s put the cards away and get into a circle!” cried their fearless leader and husband, ignoring Sherry’s negative comment. The women groaned as they abandoned their various activities, but complied with his orders.

“So, who’s starting?” asked Amber.

“Well, since she was so fucking pumped for this, I think our resident ginger should start,” Negan replied, turning to Sarah, 

“Oh,” Sarah said as she scanned the room, “Ok, sure. Um. Negan, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he replied almost immediately.

“Shit! I can’t think of a truth…” she paused in thought, her eyebrows furrowing for a moment, “Uhh. What…colour underwear are you wearing?”

“Seriously? That’s it?” he asked standing up and unbuckling his belt, “Well, that’s easy, ladies…” he undid the top button on his pants before unzipping them and yanking them down to show the room that he was, in fact, going commando today. “Nothing at all!”

Several of the women burst into cries of “Oh my god!” and “Gross! Put it away, you perv!” as Negan laughed loudly and re-did his belt. Sarah’s face had turned nearly as red as her hair, much to Negan’s delight.

“Th-thanks for that,” she stammered her eyes focused on the floor, “Your turn.”

“Ooh. This is gonna be fun!” he said, leaning forward in his chair, “Sherry! Truth or dare.”

Sherry sighed deeply, “I’m not getting off this couch to do anything, so it’s gonna be truth.”

“Fine. What is the greatest number orgasms you’ve had in one day?”

Sherry’s expression had gone from one of boredom to annoyance, “Five,” she answered and crossed her arms across her chest.

Negan seemed pleased with this answer. “And who was that with?” he asked innocently.

Sherry looked even more annoyed at this question, “I’m not answering that. You only get to ask one question per turn.”

“Those _are_ the rules,” Amber chimed in.

“My Sanctuary, my rules. Answer the question,” Negan said firmly, but his expression was still one of amusement.

“You,” Sherry said under her breath.

“Come again?” Negan asked, cupping a hand to his ear before addressing the others in the room: “Pun totally fucking intended, by the way.”

Sherry made an annoyed growl in her throat and glared at Negan, “You!” she said flatly. She turned rapidly to Amber and practically yelled, “Truth or dare!”

“Jesus. Calm down! Dare,” said Amber.

“Finally!” Sarah cried. She had been waiting for someone to do something entertaining, and was getting bored with the streak of Truths.

Sherry thought for a moment before saying, “I’ll go easy on you since you were brave enough to choose Dare: I dare you to give Sarah a lap dance.”

Amber threw her head back in laughter, “You think that’s easy?”

“Oh, it’s not so bad,” Sherry replied, “Get to it, bitch!”

Amber rose slowly from her place on the couch and made her way over to where Sarah was seated without breaking eye contact with the younger woman. Once in front of her target, Amber put an arm on either side of Sarah’s head and began to sway her hips to an unheard beat.

“This is a lot harder without any music, you know,” she complained while continuing the gyrate her hips.

“Who cares?! This is hot!” Negan practically moaned.

Amber slowly turned so that her semi-covered ass was inches from Sarah’s face. The redhead’s gaze had drifted to the room’s ceiling in an attempt to not stare at Amber’s backside. Amber’s hips dipped down incrementally until she was sitting on Sarah’s lap. Hooking an arm around Sarah’s shoulders, she leaned back and stuck her chest out before grabbing the other woman’s hands and placing them on her breasts, allowing them to run down her body until they rested on her thighs.

Both girls broke out into gales of laughter and the dance ended abruptly. “Holy shit! That _was_ hot!” cried Sherry, clapping, “Bravo, lady!”

Amber stood up and bowed dramatically, “Thank you! Thank you! I couldn’t have done it without my lovely assistant, Sarah,” she lightly petted the other woman’s head, “Now, Sarah, truth or dare!”

Sarah considered the question for a moment and then replied, “Truth!”

“Did that dance turn you on?” asked Amber with a grin.

“I- um. Well…” Sarah blushed once again, “Yes. A bit.”

Amber laughed loudly again, “Nice! Still got it!”

Sarah’s eyes flashed with a devious look, “Amber! Truth or dare!”

Amber looked at the other girl quizzically before answering, “Truth.”

“Did it turn you on to _give_ me a lap dance?”

“Yep!” Amber’s expression was one of pride, “I’m actually into redheads, you know," and then she enthusiastically asked: “Sarah! Truth or dare?”

“Hey, ladies, break it up and give someone else a chance!” Sherry said, clearly annoyed.

“Shut up, Sherry!” Negan hissed, totally engrossed by the scene that was unfolding before him, “I wanna see where this is going.”

Amber and Sarah had moved closer to one another on their respective couches, which were placed with the arms meeting at a right angle. The two women were now so close that their bare legs touched and the only thing in between them were the arms of the couches.

“Truth,” Sarah said quietly, leaning toward Amber ever so slightly.

“Are you into girls?” asked Amber.

Without hesitation Sarah answered, “I am.”

Amber had leaned forward in her seat, and now the two women’s faces were only about an inch apart, “Follow up question: Are you into me?”

Without answering the question Sarah leaned forward and planted her lips on Amber’s. Both women closed their eyes as their kiss deepened for a moment before they pulled apart abruptly, interrupted by Negan yelling: “Holy shit! This is the best day ever! My turn!”

Sherry sighed again in annoyance, “It is not! Technically it’s Sarah’s turn.”

“Nah. She’s had too many turns. Amber! Truth or dare!” he cried excitedly. Negan’s eyes locked with the blond woman’s and they shared a knowing glance.

“Dare,” Amber returned with a seductive smirk.

Negan’s body vibrated in his seat, “Wait! I have a better idea: Double dare!”

“Ok, sure,” Amber laughed.

“I double dare you to fuck the holy fucking hell out of Sarah!” he said bounding up from his seat, and then added: “That means I get to do it too!”

Sarah’s eyes widened for a moment before an enormous smile broke out on her face, “Like, a threesome?” she asked looking from Negan to Amber and back again.

“Exactly like a threesome,” answered Negan. His eyes had darkened, but his grin remained.

“Ok!” said Amber without a second thought.

Sarah hesitated for a moment before throwing her hands in the air, “Ok, sounds fun!” she said, rising from her seat.

“To the fuck cave!” cried Negan, hooking an arm around each woman’s shoulders and leading them toward the bedroom, “You other ladies amuse yourselves for now. Bye!”

* * *

 

Once inside the large bedroom, Sarah felt her stomach flip with nervousness and excitement as the reality of what she had agreed to do began set in. She had always known that she was as attracted to women as she was to men, and had fantasized about having a threesome for a long time; however, she assumed that she would never have the chance after the world ended and the dating pool had dried up.

Amber was beautiful, with short blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. Sarah had been attracted to her from the first day she arrived in the penthouse and was introduced to the other wives, but she knew that Negan hated to share, and she had assumed that this rule went for the wives sleeping with each other as well. To be safe, she had tried to ignore her crush on Amber and focused instead on her “wifely duties” to Negan.

Amber now gently took Sarah by the hand, leading her to the king-size bed that had been placed against the room’s back wall. They sat down, and Sarah let her legs curl under her while Amber dangled hers over the edge of the bed. Negan sat in a plush arm chair a few feet away, “I’m just going to watch for a little bit,” he said, leaning forward with his forearms resting on his thighs to get a better view.

“Sure,” Amber said, never breaking eye contact with Sarah. She brought a hand up to lightly stroke Sarah’s face and then moved forward slightly until their lips met once more. The kiss began lightly, their mouths only barely making contact at first. Then the kiss became deeper, more passionate and hungry as their tongues slipped together, adding fuel to the fire. They reclined together on the bed in an embrace as their tongues continued exploring one another’s mouth. Sarah let her hands travel around Amber’s soft body, fingertips moving to her shoulders and under a bra strap.

Amber broke off the kiss and asked, “You want me to take this off?”

“Yes, ma’am!” said Sarah shyly.

Amber sat up slightly and began to unfasten the clasp that met in the middle of her back. She wiggled her shoulders and arms out of the straps, allowing the bra to fall from her chest. “Like what you see?” she asked coyly.

Sarah felt a surge of lust hit her stomach as she regarded Amber’s body. She looked to Negan, meaning to ask permission to touch the other wife more intimately, only to find that their shared husband had once again pulled his pants down to expose himself to them. This time, however, his cock was fully erect and he was slowly stroking himself, his eyes completely transfixed on them, “Fuck. This is the hottest shit I have seen in a long time. Why’d you stop?”

“I-I just wanted to see if I could touch Amber?” asked Sarah. Her eyes had become hypnotized by his hand, slowly moving from base to tip as he pleasured himself to them, and she felt another swell of lust take her.

“Of course you fucking can!” he laughed, “That’s what this is all about. Be my guest!”

Sarah turned back to the blond woman and gently pushed her back into a reclining position on the bed. She moved her mouth to the now exposed breasts, first kissing their silky skin and then taking one of the nipples into her mouth as her tongue lightly teased it. Amber arched her back and moaned softly as Sarah continued to alternate between kissing her gently and teasing her with her tongue.

After a few minutes of this, she heard the sound of Negan getting out of his chair. His footsteps made their way to the edge of the bed and Sarah felt his large, calloused hand caress her lower back, coming to rest on her ass, “Mmm. Sarah baby, I think this is turning you on as much as it is me. You’ve fucking soaked through your panties,” as if to prove his point he moved his hand between her legs and gently let his fingers trail across her slit, which was currently covered by a thin, wet layer of silk.

Sarah sucked in a breath between her teeth as his fingers made contact with her most sensitive area, feeling another flood of wetness as his touch became firmer. He pushed her panties aside and let two fingers sink deep into her wetness. Sarah gasped loudly as he filled her opening up and slowly began to withdraw his fingers before plunging them back in, more forcefully this time.

“Oh my god! That feels amazing,” she moaned, pushing her ass up further into the air to allow Negan to get a better angle. Meanwhile, Amber began to tug at the waistband of her own panties until they were low on her hips before pulling them down over her and tossing them aside. She was now fully exposed for Sarah who was more than happy to allow the other woman to wiggle up in the bed so that her pussy was laid open for her tongue to explore.

Sarah tentatively licked the other woman’s sensitive flesh, tasting her juices, before allowing her tongue to plunge deeper, exploring Amber. The blond woman moaned deeply and her hands began to track across her beautiful breasts as she lightly pinched her own nipples. She looked down at Sarah between her legs, and her eyes flashed as she bit her lower lip, evidently enjoying the view.

Negan had now pulled Sarah’s panties off entirely and was finger-fucking her vigorously as she moaned her pleasure into Amber’s pussy. He brought his hand out from between her legs and inspected the girl-cum that had accumulated on his fingers, “Holy fuck! You are absolutely flooded down there,” he leaned across the red-haired girl, bringing his fingers up to Amber’s mouth, “Wanna taste?”

Without saying a word, Amber leaned toward his fingers slightly and took them in her mouth, moaning as she licked them clean, savoring the taste. Sarah felt a fresh gush of wetness hit her tongue, which was now deep inside of Amber, as the other woman was brought closer to climax. She felt Amber’s hand reach for her face to gently guide her up from between her legs, “Not yet,” gasped Amber, “You’re getting me too close, and I want to wait until he’s had a chance to fuck you before I get to cum.”

“I am happy to oblige,” Negan interjected, “But first, I would love to watch you two share my cock. Pretty please?”

Sarah giggled, finding it cute how excited their antics were making Negan, while Amber patted the bed beside her, “Get up here then,” she cooed.

Negan took his pants off entirely before enthusiastically jumping into the bed. He allowed his head to rest on the pillows as each wife chose a side, Amber on the left and Sarah on the right.

“Take the shirt off too, Negan,” Sarah demanded, “You can’t be pants-less and keep a shirt on. It’s gross!”

Negan appeared to be taken aback by Sarah’s comment, “It is?" he said, squinting his eyes slightly, "I had no idea.”

Both women shared a glance before simultaneously answering, “It is,” and then laughing at his cluelessness.

“Ok, ok. I know you just wanna see my body, ladies,” he said, pulling the tight t-shirt from his torso.

Sarah knew that he was entirely right, but wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of letting him know how much his broad chest, with its generous dusting of dark chest hair, turned her on. For her part, Amber rolled her eyes and shook her head at him before bringing herself down so that her face was level with his cock. Sarah quietly followed suit, lightly kissing down his chest and stomach until her face was near Amber’s.

Amber gently moved her tongue around the head as Sarah watched her, transfixed by the other woman’s skill. She leaned forward and brought her tongue out to lap up a droplet of pre-cum that had formed at the very tip of his cock. She allowed her tongue to meet Ambers’ as they shared the wetness between them in a kiss before bringing their mouths down along either side his length. Negan moaned deeply as they moved back up to the head and shared a kiss around him, their tongues battling one another as they swirled over the most sensitive part of his cock.

Sarah watched as Amber grabbed Negan to herself and lowered her mouth all the way to his base, allowing him to pop deep into the back of her throat and rest there for a moment before bringing her mouth back up and offering him to Sarah. “I’ve never been able to deep-throat before,” admitted the redhead, “Can you teach me how?”

Negan chucked to himself, “Dear Penthouse, I never thought it could happen to me…”

Ignoring him, Amber chimed in, “Sure thing, darling. Just do what I say, ok?” Sarah nodded, her eyes wide as she waited for her cock-sucking tutelage to begin.

“Now, let your tongue and lips get nice and wet and slowly take him into your mouth,” started Amber. Sarah did as she was told, as Negan took in a deep, sharp breath at the sensation.

“Keep your mouth wet and very slowly lower yourself until you feel like you can’t take any more of him in.”

Sarah lowered her mouth down Negan’s substantial cock, allowing her saliva to lubricate her lips in order to avoid them sticking on the delicate skin. She reached a point where she felt the tip of his cock meet the back of her throat, and she raised her eyes to meet Amber’s.

“Ok, now drop your tongue to the very bottom of your mouth to open up your airway and push the head past that area. You should feel it kind of pop in there. Make sure you relax.”

Sarah lowered her tongue and tried to open her throat as wide as she could before pushing down firmly with her mouth. She felt the head of Negan’s cock stick for a second and thought that she might gag, but was amazed to feel the fabled “pop” as she took his last few inches deep into her throat. She felt his hands rise from the bed to work their way through her hair, enjoying the deep moan that erupted from his own throat.

Amber clapped and cheered, “Good girl!” as she watched Sarah slowly remove Negan from her mouth.

“Christ, that was amazing!” Negan exclaimed, “This is going in my spank bank for sure.” Amber and Sarah both wrinkled their noses at their dear husband’s crude remark, but said nothing, “Sarah, my dear, I think the time has come for me to pound your little pussy into oblivion. Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, sir!” she said with a demure smile, “As long as I can make Amber cum while you do it. Is that ok?”

Amber eagerly flipped onto her back, once again spreading herself for Sarah, “It most certainly is!” she said. Sarah positioned herself once again in front of Amber, and brought a finger to meet the wet opening. She began to tease Amber, swirling her finger around the soft clit as the other woman moaned more deeply than before.

Sarah felt Negan move behind her. He begin mirroring her motions with Amber as he ran his cock across her opening, and then teased her own clit with its head. Without any warning, he plunged himself into her as deeply as her pussy would allow. Sarah gasped against Amber’s soft thigh as Negan began to pick up his pace, forcefully thrusting himself deeper each time. Sarah regained her composure, and allowed her tongue to trail across Amber’s entrance until she once again found the woman’s clit with her tongue. Amber’s hands clutched at Sarah’s hair as she raised her hips slightly so that the young woman’s tongue made contact with her more firmly than before.

At the same time, Sarah felt Negan’s hand reach around her, his fingers searching for her own throbbing center, while he continued fucking her from behind. When he found his target, he began to rub her in a circular motion as Sarah’s back arched and she moaned deeply against Amber’s clit, causing the other woman to gasp and throw her head back into the pillows behind her.

The trio’s breathing had become rough and shallow, and Sarah knew that they were all close to orgasm. Amber was the first to reach her peak as her hips rose again and Sarah’s face was pressed deeply into her fold. The sudden gush of sweet wetness against her tongue turned Sarah on even more and she ground her clit against Negan’s fingers, which were still circling it.

After a few moments, she felt the warmth of her own orgasm coil in her stomach as her legs began to shake. She pressed her face against Amber’s thigh once more, screaming his name as her cunt contracted around Negan, who continued to drive himself deep into her. “Oh fuck…fuck…I’m gonna come!” he growled as he grabbed Sarah’s hips and buried himself deep inside her pussy, finally pumping his warm release into her.

The three spouses collapsed into the bed, breathing heavily, with Sarah in the middle. She lay with her eyes closed for a few minutes, allowing herself to come down from the high of her orgasm. She felt Amber’s soft arms wrap themselves around her from the left side. A moment later, Negan’s muscular arms were around both her and Amber from the right. His chin rested on top of her head while Amber’s was pressed against her shoulder. Sarah let out a contented sigh before laughing lightly.

“What the hell’re you laughing about?” asked Negan, his voice muddled with post-orgasm grogginess.

“Well,” Sarah said, “I’m defiantly not bored anymore.”

With that, the three of them drifted into a peaceful sleep, napping through the worst of the storm that still raged outside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little tale. It was my first time writing really explicit smut, so please let me know if you have any thoughts! 
> 
> It's also worth noting that I tend to base my Negan more off of the comics, so if you feel like he's a bit more silly / awkward and less suave than TV Negan, you are not wrong! :)


End file.
